Abstract The goal of this application is to secure funding for the 2019 FASEB summer conference on ?IgE and Allergy: from Mechanisms to Therapy.? This meeting focuses on understanding the roles for IgE and immune dysregulation in chronic diseases such as allergic asthma, food allergy, allergic rhinitis and allergic dermatitis. Today, the World Health Organization (WHO) estimates that there are millions of asthma sufferers worldwide, with both indoor and outdoor allergens playing a major role. The rapid rise in pediatric allergies represents a major threat to children?s health. To meet these epidemic-scale challenges, allergy researchers worldwide are intensively studying the basic mechanisms of allergy and translating their findings into the clinic. Important research areas include the complex signaling pathways linked to allergen-mediated crosslinking of IgE receptors, as well as the cell biology of mast cells and basophils. Major advances continue to be made in this area, such as understanding the structure-function relationships of IgE-bound receptors bound to over 2000 known allergens. In addition to new strategies for immunotherapy, the path to successful new therapies is also focused on understanding and targeting the complex interplay of the adaptive and innate arms of the immune responses. Potential interventions include targeting chemokines and cytokines implicated in driving allergic inflammation and T-helper-2 (TH2) cell polarization. Roles for tissue-specific remodeling and barrier function, particularly epithelial cells of the skin and lung, highlight the need to understand the environmental and genetic risk factors that establish and sustain allergic diseases. The meeting?s program recognizes the interdisciplinary nature of allergy research today. The R13 will provide opportunities for trainees and young investigators to speak at the conference with short talks and ?lightning? poster presentation. The FASEB summer conference format is ideal for this meeting, since interactions between participants is ensured by the size of the meeting, poster sessions with accompanying receptions, and shared meals. A career development workshop will foster growth of young investigators and senior researchers in this important field. The organizers? goal is to use this meeting to encourage intensive scientific discussion and to promote the development of new productive interactions among the international scientific community engaged in allergy research.